


Just for Tonight

by Basicperfectionist



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitri had a rough night. Thankfully, Dantalion wasn't planning on sleeping much any ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight

Most nights Danatlion stayed up doing various more or less meaningless tasks until late. Stuck in his dorm room each night per William’s orders got boring and he got restless easily. He was just about ready to disobey and leave, at least go for a walk, until he heard his door slowly creak opened. He looked up, eyebrow raised, body tensed. What he saw made his entire form relax.  
Sitri, with a blanket wrapped securely around his thin frame, shuffled in. His cheeks were tear stained, eyes still misted over.   
“C-can I stay… for the night?” he asked, refusing the meet the Nephilim’s eyes. Dantalion nodded, gesturing towards his bed. As the former angel shuffled towards it, he grabbed the other demon’s sleeve and pulled him towards it as well.  
“Wha-”  
Before Dantalion had finished he question, he was being pulled into the bed and snuggled up to by Sitri. With an exasperated sigh and gentle smile, he pulled the feminine male close to his body, an arm around his waist, so that they touched chest to chest. He knew better than to ask exactly why Sitri had come to his room in the middle of the night. If the princess wanted to tell him, he would. So he just let him relax, let him sleep, keeping an arm around him.  
At some point during the night, he shifted and moved away. Sitri began to whimper and stir, waking Dantalion.  
“Oh you are ridiculous… I’m right here….” he whispered, but still put his arm back around the blue hair male, pulling him close once more.

In the morning, both acted as though nothing happened. However, if their eyes met, if one looked close enough, they could see they faint dusting of pink on both on both of their cheeks.


End file.
